


Quarantine is making me insane so; 1k words challenge :D (CLOSED)

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fairies, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Im gonna tag just whatever pairings, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Jung Wooyoung, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Weak Attempts at Humor, Witch Kang Yeosang, Witches, im bored, mamamoo 3ye and g idle are here for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi, sorry for the inconvenience! This is not a story! Quarantine is making me go Crazy.So, I thought about this: you give me a word and I'll try to write a story with it BUT the thing is that the story has to be only 1k long! HA HAIdk I'm so bored please indulge me on this one
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Implied Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, implied Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Comments: 41
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	1. HI :D

Drop them words in the comments!! >:D *evil laugh*

If you want the story to be of an specific pairing I have no problem with it dudes. I'll write of whatever pairing you want!

The plot (if it has any) will be on me hehe

Much love and remember to stay home and wash your hands, kids <3

Hi, here's a list because my friend suggested me to make one? lmao:

Chapter 2: Welcome home.

Basically gods ateez being whipped for human yunho :]

Chapter 3: Evil.

I DON'T WANNA SPOIL THIS ONE AAAA

Chapter 4: The human and the flower.

pretty much just: fairy Hongjoong finds an almost dead dude.

Chapter 5: who spilled their water, damn it.

baby Hwa gets a booboo:(

Chapter 6: Winter.

Jonghwa being cute :]

Chapter 7: cry for no one- well, maybe for this one person.

Pirates :]]]]]]

Chapter 8: spirits.

idk just.......idk it's sad i think.

Chapter 9: Star.

IT'S SAD BC IM SAD OKAY LEAVE ALONE

Chapter 10: Comforting hugs, wide smiles.

Jongho's having a hard time:(( the dads to the rescue? ??

Chapter 11: a world to vanish

????? Idk

Chapter 12: These dreams.

woo as a prince, yeosang as a witch. kinda angsty.

Chapter 13 - 16: Queens and Kings.

basically gangters, Seongjoong, mamamoo, 3ye and g idle as guests :D

that's it :]

take care, ya'll!! :D <3


	2. Welcome home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically human yunho and gods ateez. kinda yunho centric? alternatively called "everyones whipped for yunho"
> 
> i tried to think of a story for each word in the first comment but ended up using almost all of them in this, hope is okay? lmao
> 
> words: flying, saint, selflessness, chagrin, healing and red.  
> word count: 1011 words.
> 
> thank you for helping me stay sane lol. Take care of yourself and those around you and enjoy!

Yunho flopped down on his bed with a tired sigh.

Everyone said that the best feeling after a tiring day of work was laying in bed, with the sounds of the city muffled by the thin glass of your windows and a dark colored curtain to avoid waking up with the sun shining on your face.

Yunho was tired but laying down was doing nothing for him.

_San looked down at the boy, that looked tired and desperate as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, then thrashed around on his bed. He gave Hongjoong a look, his eyes narrowed and doubtful._

_“Are you sure he’s the right one?”_

_Hongjoong nodded firmly, determinate and sure of himself. As always. “he’s the one, he belongs here” he said lowly, as if daring San to doubt him._

_San rose his hands in surrender “I’m just saying…”_

Yunho felt a little bit weird.

He stood up and decided that he would take a shower. Maybe going to bed dirty wasn’t the best idea he ever had. Yunho walked into his bathroom, hunched over and looked at his reflection in the mirror; Yunho saw a boy with huge dark circles under his eyes.

Yunho liked to remember his friend when he was feeling down; his eyes instantly light up and he smiles at himself.

Mingi, his coworker and best friend since he could remember, was always who cheered him up. Even the thought of Mingi’s loud laugh and kind words made him feel a bit lighter.

Tomorrow was going to be another day of going to school and then to his shift at the Aurora coffee shop, but he at least had a healthy body and mind and he had Mingi and his classmates, that were always really kind to him.

Yunho took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wash away the bitterness that had almost overpowered the cheerfulness everyone always said it was just so… him. Using his favorite shampoo was really helping, too. It was just a little detail that made him smile.

He dried himself and went to his room with a towel around his waist. He put on his pajamas and turned the lights off, blindly trying to find his bed. Yunho laid down gently, he covered himself with the blankets and hugged his pillow.

Sleep found him easily this time.

_“Don’t you think he’s so cute?” mumbled Yeosang, peeking over San’s shoulder to look into the small portal he had created. “I should give him good dreams, something he will remember”_

_San made a quiet humming sound as he glanced at Hongjoong._

_Hongjoong looked between the two of them and nodded once “put Mingi in his dreams and Jongho, too. That’ll be a good way to introduce them- also, please take the form of a bird, I want no snake scaring him and turning his dream into a nightmare” he sternly said, glaring at Yeosang._

_The door opened and Mingi got into the room “watching him again?” he asked with a little smile on his lips._

_“He was thinking of you and it made him smile” said San, jealousy slipping into his voice. San would make Yunho smile too, when he got there._

_“I know, I could feel his fondness and hear my name in his mind”_

_Hongjoong rolled his eyes and gestured for Yeosang to hurry and make Yunho dream once and for all. Now, Hongjoong was the god of fire, often found working or glaring at someone but he did like when Yunho slept, how he would smile faintly and look so peaceful._

_Yeosang’s eyes turned white as he worked and Hongjoong looked down into San’s portal, very intently staring at Yunho’s expression. The boy frowned in his sleep and hugged his pillow a little bit tighter._

_“What are you making him see-“ Hongjoong hissed out._

_“Nothing yet. I was creating a nightmare for someone else” Yeosang cleared his throat as he looked at Yunho “maybe I made him see something by accident. I’m sorry.”_

_They gathered around the portal, glancing down at Yunho’s every move. A collective sense of healing, of relief and calmness invaded them as Yunho smiled and even laughed at times._

Yunho opened his eyes slightly but didn’t really see anything. He closed them again, remembering the weird dream he had.

Yunho had seen Mingi, who was playing with a red bird and Yunho had joined them without a second thought. They had been running around a room Yunho didn’t remember ever being in. after a while, a boy went into the room.

Yunho didn’t know the boy but Mingi called him Jongho.

“He’s a mortal” had said the boy and Yunho, for some reason, had just nodded in confirmation.

Jongho and Mingi had a murmured conversation while Yunho played with the bird.

“To my absolute chagrin, I guess we’ll have to play together” had said the boy after a while.

Then, the three of them had been running around, chasing each other and having fun. At some point, the red bird had made itself bigger and they were able to get on top of it, flying inside the room and knocking stuff off by accident.

The Yunho of his dream was having so much fun, he didn’t even care if they were making a mess.

What a weird dream.

Yunho opened his eyes, blinking several times to make the drowsiness go away. He sat on his bed as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. He heard a giggle and someone coo.

Yunho slowly removed his hands from his eyes and looked up to find seven other boys staring at him-

Was that Mingi and the boy from his dream?

Yunho frowned in confusion and his eyes found those of the man standing right in front of him, closer than any of the others. The man’s hair was red and slicked back. He was looking at Yunho with such fondness.

“Welcome home, Yunho” he said.

And Yunho couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his lips.


	3. Evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i wrote this efjdjfj
> 
> word: monkey  
> Word count: 1038
> 
> enjoy, i guess ksmkvkld

**Wooyoung opened his eyes and looked up.**

**Green. Everything was so green.**

**Which was a little confusing, considering that the room he shared with Yeosang was just white. All white. You can blame Yeosang and his need to keep it ‘aesthetically pleasant’.**

**Wooyoung stood up from where he was, apparently, laying down and looked around him. All he could see were trees- huge damn trees and…monkeys?**

**Why the heck was he in there? How did he get there?**

**Wooyoung looked down at himself and found that he had hands for feet.**

**“What the f- “**

**“Wooyoung, you’re finally awake! You’ve been sleeping the whole day!”**

**He saw a monkey, that sounded suspiciously like Mingi, swing his way towards him. The monkey landed easily in front of him.**

**“Mingi? Are you- “**

**“Yes, I am wearing a hat” he said with a sigh, rolling his eyes “I stole it from a person the other day, stop making me feel guilty because it’s-”**

**“No, man. You’re a monkey!”**

**Mingi gasped and another monkey joined them, shaking their head, as if they were disappointed. Mingi turned to look at them.**

**“Did you hear that, San? He called me stupid!”**

**Wait, San?**

**“I didn’t call you stupid!” he wailed.**

**“You did!” yelled San, pointing an accusatory finger at him “you said ‘no, man’. I heard you!”**

**Wooyoung frowned and was about to tell the others that they were damn crazy when yet another monkey came from above, probably from a really tall tree.**

**“Yeosang, he called me stupid!” yelled Mingi, hiding behind Yeosang.**

**Yeosang- well, the monkey version of him sighed and shook his head “Wooyoung, we can’t afford to be divided right now. The Evil Monkeys are on their way and, to defeat them, we must stay focused and more united than ever”**

**Yeosang was talking so seriously, he was being so severe. Those Evil Monkeys must be really terrible.**

**“The Evil Monkeys…” mumbled Mingi, hugging himself “you’re right, Yeosang. I’m sorry for overreacting, Woo”**

**Wooyoung looked at San’s frightened expression and gave Yeosang a confused look “what do The- uh, Evil Monkeys do?”**

**Yeosang looked up into space “they…” he swallowed with some difficulty.**

**From the corner of his eye, Wooyoung saw San dry the tears on is cheeks. Damn, what did The Evil Monkeys do to make his friends be like that?**

**“They make us do chores; they tell us to clean our rooms and fold our clothes…” Yeosang whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks.**

**Wooyoung gasped as he covered his mouth. He knew The Evil Monkeys would be, well, evil but that was just beyond anything Wooyoung had ever heard. That was cruelty.**

**“That’s so horrible…” he mumbled, approaching Yeosang to give him a comforting hug.**

**“Once, they scolded me for not doing my laundry and when I wore dirty clothes, they scolded me again!”**

**Wooyoung gave Mingi an incredulous look and he moved to hug him, too. Wooyoung was deeply offended and hurt. How could such cruel beings exist?**

**“Yeah, and when it was my turn to do the dishes I tried to run away, like a smart monkey but they forced me to do it and then also scolded me” said San as he looked down.**

**Wooyoung felt an immense hate and sadness within him just at the thought of his friends suffering like that.**

**“But we have a plan, Woo. We’re sure it’s going to work” Yeosang assured, smiling faintly “Mingi, go get Jongho and Yunho. We’ll go through the plan again to make sure everyone knows what to do”**

**Wooyoung was impatient to know the plan. He knew that, together, they could defeat The Evil Monkeys. He saw Mingi coming down from a tree carefully, two other monkeys following him.**

**When they were on the ground with them, Yeosang gestured for them follow him.**

**“We can’t talk about our plan here, let’s go to our secret base”**

**Secret base? God, that was so cool!**

**Wooyoung couldn’t hide how excited he was. He followed the others through the… forest? Jungle? You can’t blame Wooyoung for not knowing where the hell was he or where did monkeys live. Were they going to see King Kong at some point? Wooyoung sure hoped they would.**

**“We’re here, please get in carefully, we don’t want to break it like last time we were here” said Yeosang before going into a…box? Well, it was a big box, at least.**

**Wooyoung got in and ended up sandwiched between Yunho and San. Damn, even the monkey version of Yunho was tall.**

**“Okay, so- “**

**“My back hurts, can you hurry up?” interrupted Mingi.**

**“Also, Yeosang, you’re digging your elbow in my stomach”**

**“I’m not!”**

**Wooyoung sighed as Jongho and Yeosang argued and called each other ‘man’ as if it was the worst insult they could think about.**

**“Guys- I mean monkeys! Calm down and explain the plan to me, please!” he yelled, making San cover his ears.**

**Yeosang sighed and then nodded once, still glaring at Jongho.**

**“We’re going to…”**

**Wooyoung leaned forward, eyes wide open. He didn’t want to lose one detail about the plan. This was a matter of life or dead.**

**“Run away, hide and make excuses” said Yeosang, nodding to himself “it’s a great plan, right? It took us days to come up with something this good”**

**Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something but, in the distance, he heard two very familiar voices.**

**“San, where are you. You didn’t do your bed!”**

**“Mingi, it’s your turn to do the dishes!”**

**Seonghwa? Hongjoong?**

**Yeosang gasped “The Evil Monkeys are here! Everybody, run!”**

Someone was shaking him by the arm and trying to take the blankets from him. He whined and covered his face from the light.

“Come on, Wooyoung. You need to take a shower and then eat!”

Wooyoung opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room.

There they were. Seonghwa was opening the curtains and Hongjoong was the one trying to get him out of bed.

“The Evil Monkeys!” he hollered as he ran out of the room “The Evil Monkeys have found us, guys!”

Hongjoong frowned as he turned to look at Seonghwa, who just sighed.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i wrote about ateez as monkeys. that should totally be a thing.
> 
> also the stories will be posted in no specific order.


	4. The human and the flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what is this honestly i just needed to get it out of my system.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy and take care!! :D
> 
> words: elf/fairy, patience, summer, castle, burger, sparkle, hero.  
> word count: 1048

Hongjoong frowned upon seeing the unwinged creature laying in the middle of the field, unconscious. The…human was wearing clothes that looked heavy and uncomfortable, they were of a horrid green, were dirty and-

Hongjoong gasped quietly. The human was hurt. Hongjoong could see his blood running freely out of an injury in his head, his face had a few scratches and dirt.

He turned around and ran to Yunho’s house, he would know what to do. Hongjoong was nothing but a light fairy, he knew nothing about wounds or healing.

“Yunho!” he yelled even before he reached his friend’s door “Yunho, there’s- “

The door opened and his friend rushed out, eyes wide and his big body ready to attack. It almost made Hongjoong laugh, because Yunho could threatening but he was actually one of the most well-known healing fairies.

“What? Why are you yelling like that, Hongjoong?”

Hongjoong took a deep breath before saying “I was taking a walk in the field, bringing sunlight to the flowers- poor things, they need it so much- “ he shook his head “But that is not what I was yelling for. There’s uh- there’s a human, he’s badly hurt and you’re the only one who can help him”

“A human?” Yunho whispered “are you sure? We have never seen a human”

“Well…I suppose he’s a human? He doesn’t have wings?”

Yunho sighed, giving Hongjoong a tired look “Joong, not everyone has wings like us. Elfs don’t have them”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He knew that but, somehow, he also knew that the creature in the field was not from their world “would you please just follow me? Whatever he is, he doesn’t deserve to die”

Yunho closed the door and nodded. Hongjoong all but ran to where he had found the human, knowing that Yunho could keep up. He had those long legs for a reason, Hongjoong supposed.

He stood next to the human and when Yunho reached them, he silently just stared down at him.

“He does look like he isn’t from around here” his friend mumbled as he knelt in front of the human “and what’s with his clothes? They look…dead”

“And heavy”

Yunho only hummed in response and began to take the ugly and heavy clothes off the human, leaving them pilled at the human’s feet. That left the human with a thin piece of white fabric, it was just as dirty and had red stains all over.

“He’s really hurt. There’s a little thing here” he pointed at a stain in the human’s chest “it’s burning his flesh. His head has a huge cut and his brain is seriously damaged”

Hongjoong hissed as he nervously played with his fingers “can you heal him?” he asked in a whisper.

Yunho nodded slowly and stood up, looking around the field. Yunho cheered quietly as he knelt down on the ground and carefully dug out a flower.

It was very little and, if Hongjoong had heard right, Yeosang had put there plenty of those. They helped the earth heal from the daily stress they put it through. Yunho took it out with its little root and carried it towards them with upmost care.

“Open his mouth. His heartbeat is slowing down alarmingly fast, we need to be faster”

Before Yunho could even be done with his words, Hongjoong was already forcefully opening the human’s mouth. His skin was pale and so, so cold.

Yunho put the flower in the human’s mouth, making sure the roots were inside of it.

Hongjoong wondered if something was supposed to happen. Like…sparkles flying everywhere, the human waking up immediately, all healed but no. Nothing happened.

“Is the flower supposed to do nothing?” he asked.

Yunho shushed him quietly “patience has never been one of your virtues but I beg you to wait”

Hongjoong let out a huff, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground-

Wait. Were the roots moving?

“Is it supposed to do that?” he fearfully whispered, covering his mouth.

“If they’re supposed to go down his throat and into his nose? I don’t really know but the flower must have its reasons” shrugged Yunho.

The human’s eyes began to twitch and a tiny thing was ejected out of the little hole in the white fabric, making Hongjoong jump back, startled. There were roots in the cut in the human’s head, healing it fast.

“Okay, it’s healing him. He will live, we don’t have to worry so much”

Yunho sat on the ground and Hongjoong followed him, eyes fixated on the human. He still looked so pale, maybe some sunshine would help. He guided a few rays towards the human’s body. They were the last sun rays of the summer, Mingi said he and the other fall fairies would make fall come soon. Which was honestly a same, Hongjoong loved summer.

They sat there, looking at the human and the flower do its job.

Hongjoong was startled by the human slowly rising a hand to his mouth, frowning slightly. Shaking, he grabbed the flower and pulled it out of his mouth, making choking noises as the long roots came out of his nose and mouth. When the flower was completely out of his body, its roots became very short and little again.

Yunho urged forward “are you okay? Can you hear me?”

The human nodded slowly, eyes still closed.

“What’s your name? can you speak?” asked again Yunho.

Hongjoong leaned a bit closer and saw the human open his eyes and blink a few times.

“my name is…” the human said in a rough whisper and coughed a little “is Park Seonghwa”

_Park Seonghwa._

“Are you… are you a human, Park Seonghwa?”

The human’s eyes found Hongjoong’s and he just blinked for a few moments before he frowned and sat, dragging himself away from them.

“Where- where am I? who are you?” he spoke, louder this time. Park Seonghwa looked scared of…them? “Why are you wearing dresses? You’re both men!”

Hongjoong scoffed and stood up “I am no ‘men’, I am a fairy and I wear whatever I want”

Park Seonghwa ran a hand through his face roughly and then slapped himself, yelling about waking up from a dream.

“I think this human is broken” whispered Yunho.

Hongjoong couldn’t help but agree.


	5. who spilled their water, damn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa centric, basically
> 
> word: injury  
> word count: 1069
> 
> Enjoy!!

They had been practicing the new choreography for a few hours but Seonghwa couldn’t say that he was tired. Rather than tired, he was nervous and scared.

They were just a few weeks away from their comeback, just a few weeks away from going to bed every night just to check social media and see if their fans were liking their songs.

Seonghwa wasn’t tired because his friends weren’t. The members looked all so excited, so ready that Seonghwa couldn’t let them see the side of him that quivered like a frightened child at the thought of failure.

So, he kept going, taking little breaks to drink water and eat some snacks with the others, laughing at times, when Yunho decided everything was way too tense and made fun of himself or played around with Mingi. Seonghwa was grateful that he had such a perceptive friend.

He was fine, more than fine actually.

Until he slipped.

The floor must’ve been wet, maybe someone spilled some water and didn’t immediately dry it, maybe it was just his luck.

The music stopped and his friends were next to him, bombing him with questions in a blink.

Seonghwa groaned as he sat up, massaging his lower back, where he was feeling a sharp pain. It hurt even when he tried to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t cry.

“Are you okay, Hwa?”

No, he wasn’t. He felt like if he moved, something in his back would just break but Hongjoong sounded so worried and scared. Hongjoong, as the leader, was probably the one worrying the most, was probably the one that didn’t need Seonghwa acting like an injured child. He didn’t need Seonghwa becoming a burden to their team.

So, he nodded, forcing himself to not to hiss at the movement “yes, I’m fine. It’s just that uh- the floor was probably wet or something but I’m okay”

San and Hongjoong helped him stand up and he waved them off when they tried to help him walk. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath but he would be damned if he made his friends worry. He walked like he normally would and bended over to pick up a bottle of water from the floor.

That hurt like hell.

“Okay, uh- I think that’s enough for today” said Hongjoong, waving his arms around so everyone would pay attention to him “gather your stuff, kids. We’re going home”

Seonghwa threw the bottle to the floor and approached Hongjoong.

“We don’t have to stop. I’m fine, I promise” he whispered.

Hongjoong only nodded, smiling faintly “I know. We’re all tired and need to eat properly and then rest. If you say you’re fine, then you are”

Seonghwa pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded, looking down at his feet. He knew Hongjoong was doing that because of him. If they made mistakes as a group or were uncoordinated, then that would be his fault because he was the one cutting the practice short.

He felt like crying but he was a burden big enough already. He couldn’t afford to be worse. He put his phone charger in his backpack and his phone in his pocket.

The pain had lessened slightly but was still strong, making him unintentionally flinch every time he made a sudden move.

They got out of the practice room and out of the building. There was a car waiting for them, Hongjoong had probably called their manager at some point. Seonghwa didn’t notice.

Seonghwa got in the car, doing his best to not to let his pain show on his face. His lower back protested the whole ride, it didn’t help that the driver made multiple sudden brakes, either.

When they got to the dorms, he immediately yelled that he would use the shower first. He pointedly ignored Yunho’s comment of him being quieter than usual.

Seonghwa went into the room he shared with Hongjoong and dropped hos backpack on his bed, going to his closet to get clean underwear and his pajamas. He went to the bathroom, hearing the others yell how relieved they were of finally being home.

Seonghwa was relieved, too. He would have time to rest and tomorrow he would be okay again, he would be able to continue practicing with no problem.

Seonghwa relaxed a little under the flow of warm water, letting go of the tension and feeling the pain die down a little. He would be fine.

Until he bended slightly forward to pick up a towel and pain shoot up his entire back like a flame, making him curse and straightening up with a hand in the small of his back.

That hurt. It hurt like something that wouldn’t go away just with a few hours of rest and, yeah, he knew he had to take care of himself but he also knew that his teammates didn’t need another thing to worry about.

He dressed up and got out of the bathroom, Wooyoung getting in immediately after.

Seonghwa walked to his room with a towel in his head, trying to dry his hair as best as he could before going to bed. He found Hongjoong on his desk, in front of his laptop.

He was probably working, as always.

The leader’s eyes focused on him “sure you’re okay? You’re quieter than usual”

Seonghwa chuckled “yes, I am…and I’ve always been quiet, what do you mean?”

Hongjoong let out a little laugh “nothing, nothing…but maybe you should remember that you can trust us. We’ll understand if you’re hurt, the fans will understand”

Seonghwa wanted to hold it in, wanted to be strong and just say that he was okay but, without even noticing, he was crying into his own hands. He heard a quiet gasp and felt a pair arms being wrapped around him. Hongjoong shushed him quietly.

The door opened and someone gave a loud gasp. Probably Yeosang, if the screams in the hallway were any indicator.

“Seonghwa hyung is crying, guys! Group hug, he needs a group hug!”

In no time, Seonghwa was in the middle of a group hug. Someone was patting his head and someone was rubbing his back. Even Wooyoung was there, his wet mop of hair resting on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Seonghwa’s back hurt like hell but now he understood that he was not a burden to his team, that he could trust them and their bond.


	6. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically jonghwa being domestic cute boyfriends uwu
> 
> Words: awakening, winter, twilight, stars  
> Word count: 1014
> 
> i hope you enjoy and please take care! :D also sorry for any mistakes djfdnjd

Winter was starting.

It wasn’t a hard thing to notice. Their room would get colder, Jongho would whine about their two blankets not being enough anymore and they would have to change their curtains so they matched their bed.

Seonghwa was tired of telling the younger that it was unnecessary. Now, he just let Jongho do whatever he wanted.

It got his boyfriend smiling every time he got into their room and Seonghwa thought he had never seen a smile as beautiful as Jongho’s.

He knew winter was starting because Jongho, who would whine for hours until Seonghwa agreed to go look at the sky at twilight, wouldn’t even want to go out to their balcony. Seonghwa sometimes missed those moments of peace and silence, of his lover staring up at the stars.

Seonghwa would always look at Jongho rather than up at the sky.

Seonghwa both loved and hated winter.

Winter meant Jongho wearing fluffy clothes and stealing Seonghwa’s hoodies, it meant Jongho getting clingier, it meant that Seonghwa was able to cuddle with his boyfriend every night without the younger protesting about them being too hot.

Maybe Seonghwa also got clingier.

They would have dates- of sorts.

Seonghwa liked to call them dates, even if all they did was drink hot chocolate and cuddle on their couch while they watched some movie or tv show. Jongho refused to go out if it wasn’t strictly necessary and Seonghwa could never say no to him.

While Seonghwa had a love hate-relationship with winter, Jongho absolutely hated it.

If winter were a person, Jongho would’ve tortured them, probably while yelling all the insults he knew and then he would’ve burned them alive.

The thought made a chuckle escaped him as he took off his apron and hung it next to Jongho’s. He was finished cooking and cleaning and all that before Jongho got home from work.

Seonghwa had done such a good job, he expected a kiss from his boyfriend when he got home.

He went to their room to put on more comfortable clothes. Seonghwa was still wearing his suit because, apparently, cleaning and cooking were more important than loosening his tie. He looked out the window.

It was raining. Seonghwa loved rain.

Suddenly and in the middle of changing his pants, the realization that Jongho’s umbrella was next to their door hit him, making him stumble and almost fall on his ass.

His poor, poor baby had not taken his umbrella with him and, by the time he got home, he would probably be soaked from head to toe.

And that was what Seonghwa hated the most about winter.

The unexpected rain, the cold and the fact that Jongho fell ill rather easily.

He heard the door opening and ran out of the room, hands up and yelling “Stop right there! You won’t get into my house like that!” before he could even see Jongho.

Jongho was, in fact, soaked. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was glaring at Seonghwa like it was the worst day of his life and Seonghwa was the one to blame for that. He still stopped at the door and waited for Seonghwa to get him some towels.

When Seonghwa went back to Jongho with towels from the bathroom, Jongho had taken off his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. Seonghwa put a towel on the younger’s head and one around his shoulders and went to get their laundry basket.

“Are you going to take a shower?” he asked as he put Jongho’s wet clothes in the basket.

“No, I think that’s enough water for today”

Seonghwa snorted and went to put the clothes in the washing machine “I cooked your favorite meal!” he yelled from the laundry room.

“Pizza?”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes “Your second favorite, then. Also, pizza is not a meal”

“It is!”

Seonghwa went back to the kitchen and put the plates in the table. Jongho appeared wearing his pajamas and fluffy socks. He was also wearing one of Seonghwa’s old hoodies.

Jesus, Seonghwa loved to see his clothes on Jongho. He looked absolutely stunning, precious, adorable-

“What are you looking at? You’re burning our meat!”

Seonghwa snapped out of his trance and looked down to see that he _was_ burning their meat.

“Shit, sorry. You know I love when you wear my clothes”

Jongho laughed teasingly and came closer to scratch under Seonghwa’s chin “you’re such a kinky hyung, aren’t you?”

“Keep that up and you may find out”

Jongho stuck his tongue out at him and took his favorite mug “I’ll drink some tea, you?”

“Yeah, me too” Seonghwa licked sauce off his finger “how was your day?”

Jongho hummed as he boiled some water “boring. Also, one of my new coworkers called me out for eating chocolate cookies at the meeting room. He’s new, he has no right to say _shit_ and he doesn’t know our boss doesn’t mind me eating my cookies!”

“That’s a man that doesn’t know how to mind his own damn business”

“Right. And when I was on my way here, it started raining and everyone around me were panicking” Jongho rolled his eyes as he shook his head “how was your day, hyung?”

“You know, the usual. I spent the whole day yelling at Mingi and Hongjoong spat apple juice on my face”

Jongho laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Seonghwa elbowed him and placed the bowls with soup on the table.

Jongho looked so pretty like that.

Laughing without a care in the world and wearing Seonghwa’s hoodie.

“You’re doing it again”

“Doing what?”

Jongho sighed “looking at me all weird! Stop that!”

“It’s not weird, I’m in love!”

Jongho went a little closer just to hit Seonghwa’s chest, his face all red.

Seonghwa saw his chance and took it, wrapping his arms around Jongho’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

“This is my favorite thing about winter; you get so clingy” whispered Jongho against his lips.

Seonghwa only chuckled and, once again, choose to get lost in everything that was Jongho.


	7. cry for no one- well, maybe for this one person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so hard dude. im used to writing long ass stories and this challenge SURE KEEPS ME BUSY djndkjbv
> 
> anyway today i bring you: pirates sansang, with mingi and woo making a very brief guest appearance
> 
> Words: freedom, nature, blue sky, love, treasure  
> word count: 1000 !!!!! (this is the first time ever let me be excited about it)
> 
> enjoy :D

San was a prisoner.

And you may be wondering; how did a great pirate like him get caught?

San knew the answer to your question. He knew it the moment his eyes found another pair, darker and hardened by anger and pain.

San was a great pirate only if Yeosang was with him.

Yeosang, to him, was that little push that even the bravest of pirates needed in order to gain, to win a battle.

To Choi San, Kang Yeosang was a light. Intense and unforgiving, illuminating his path when he needed it, burning his flesh when not. Kang Yeosang was pain and relief, was too much to handle but, majority of the time, never enough.

San needed to get away from him almost as much as he needed to be near him.

It was always like this.

San would cower under the pressure and would run away, always forgetting how much he needed Yeosang in order to not to become a complete, reckless idiot.

San would immediately get caught and then dream of freedom and Yeosang’s arms in a prison cell.

He remembered Yeosang asking him if he had ever cried while thinking of him and he shook his head. San was a hard headed pirate, was stubborn beyond repair, his pride was everything to him.

But the truth was that he did cry. Once.

The men that had captured him to get the bounty money had been especially cruel to him and, as much as San was used to people’s cruelty, those men were just the most horrible people he had ever met.

As he laid down on the dirty ground of the prison cell, he had remembered the first time he had seen Yeosang’s smile.

Yeosang had been looking at the sea, a little smile escaping the stoic expression and San had been there to see it.

He cried that night and never told anyone about it.

San let out a sigh. He was bored and hungry and thinking about doing stupid stuff like calling the guard ‘slut’ or ‘bitch’.

That last one always got them shaking in their boots.

The door opened and two other guards got in, holding two boys and throwing them into the cell next to San’s.

Finally, some company!

San didn’t even wait until the guards were gone, he sat on the floor and held the bars as he smiled at his new friends.

“Hi, I’m Choi San” he said “I am a pirate and I’m really bored right now… will you two be my friends?”

One of them, the tallest, just shrugged and sat in front of San “hi, my name is Song Mingi and I’m a pirate, too!”

The other boy rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Mingi “you’re not. You’re a thief and a liar”

Song Mingi pouted, his face becoming red “shut up…”

The other boy just sighed “I’m Jung Wooyoung. I’m this stupid giant’s best friend and don’t believe anything he tells you. He will be lying to you”

“Hey, I am not a liar!”

“You are!”

San laughed, entertained. His new friends were so funny!

“I can tell you what being a pirate is like!” he chimed in.

Mingi’s eyes widened as he nodded quickly and Wooyoung just shrugged, looking disinterested. San cleared his throat and took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

For some reason, Yeosang’s face came to his mind.

“The sky seems bluer the deeper you go into what you don’t know, the air is fresh and there’s silence, if you’re lucky to have peaceful crewmates- which, by the way, it’s impossible. No one is _that_ lucky”

Mingi’s mouth was open as he listened and Wooyoung still looked like he couldn’t give less of a damn.

“There’s peace and there’s danger. There’s the royal navy ruining your romantic fantasies, there’s fights and people getting stabbed. Blood, too much blood but…when you feel like everything is lost…”

_Yeosang._

“Suddenly, there’s someone guiding you, loving you in their own way, accepting that you’re a complete idiot- “

Wooyoung’s eyes focused on something behind him but San paid him no mind.

“And they make you feel whole again, they make you realize that you were never a whole soul but just the half that is waiting for the right soul. They make your heart explode and your tummy fill with little winged insects”

San sighed, eyes casted downwards.

“But…life shapes you and sometimes you want to run away from your other half, because, at some point, nothing feels like it’ll last forever and you want to get away. You try to get away from the pain of not having them anymore”

He chuckled, quiet, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

He would not cry.

“Then, you realize that the thought of something being over doesn’t compare to really, truly not having your other half. You realize that you would rather keep having stupid thoughts than ever running away again, you…realize that what you feel in your throat, not letting you breath, is love and longing…”

Dammit. He was crying.

Sobs shook his body as he leaned forward and his face collided with the bars.

He missed Yeosang.

San missed how free he would feel in Yeosang’s embrace, he missed his smile even if he had seen it once and would never see it again. He missed Yeosang’s touch and his kisses.

San missed that feeling only Yeosang knew how to wake. He missed his scolds and the threats of death if San didn’t shut the fuck up for a second.

He missed all of it. Even if he had wanted to run away before, now he wanted Yeosang’s open arms.

“Wait, there’s no treasure?” asked Mingi, frowning.

San did have his treasure.

“Uh, is no one going to talk about the man that has been standing behind San for like an hour?” asked Wooyoung.

San’s breath stuttered and he slowly turned his head.

Yeosang. Yeosang was there.

“Crying for me, Choi San?”


	8. spirits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i don't even know. i just wrote the first thing that came to my mind. some yungi for yall. lil bit of angst.
> 
> word: trees  
> word count: 1000 (yay!!)
> 
> enjoy!

Yunho appeared one day, at some point in time.

Mingi supposed that it’s the way he was born, too. Suddenly and without anyone noticing until he made the first noise.

Yunho was a spirit, like Mingi. He was tall and his hair was of a light brown. Mingi was tall, too but his hair had always been dark.

And, like Mingi, Yunho couldn’t leave the tree that had given life to him.

Their trees were right next to each other, they would whisper and hold hands, talk about how boring it was not being able to leave and laugh when a human passed them, angry at the fact that their trees were so close together.

Yunho was his best friend in the forest. He also liked the fairies but never as much as he liked Yunho.

In a forest, there was very little to do. Especially if you were a spirit. Mingi would pull the leaves and let them fall to the ground, making the humans believe fall was coming.

“If I could go to your tree, I would slap you. Don’t do that!” always protested Yunho.

“Shut up, I’m bored!”

Yunho would roll his eyes and not talk to him until he apologized for being bad. Mingi didn’t think he was being a bad spirit.

The leaves would fall anyway, there was nothing wrong with Mingi wanting to rush the process a bit.

If they had wings and the ability to get away from their trees, they would have so much fun. They would travel the world knowing that humans couldn’t see them.

Humans had the weird need to destroy everything they touched and Mingi felt relieved that their world was hidden from them.

He would like to travel the human world, holding Yunho’s hand and looking at his pretty eyes.

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Mingi let out a sigh as he looked at Yunho “just about how much fun we could have if we were able to leave our trees”

Yunho sat on the branch and an apple grew right above his head. Yunho let out a laugh and took it, eating it with a little smile on his face.

Mingi’s tree had never done something like that for him.

“Why does your tree do that?”

“It’s because I love it and it loves me”

Mingi just hummed.

He loved Yunho and Yunho didn’t love him back.

Night came and Mingi couldn’t help but think that something was wrong with him.

Was he really a spirit? Did his tree love him?

What was even the point of his existence?

A flower grew right in front of his face. It was vey small and of a deep red color, the gentle breeze made it flutter slightly and Mingi was entertained for a while.

Maybe his tree did love him, even if Mingi didn’t return the sentiment, his heart was already so busy with Yunho. Mingi didn’t think it was possible for him to love both his tree and Yunho.

He had to choose and that had been a decision all too easy to make.

“I hope…you’re not mad at me?” he whispered, running a delicate finger through the flower’s petals.

Another flower grew, this one was green and a little taller than the other.

Mingi chuckled “I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me” he sighed “I just wish I could leave… I would come back, of course but… I want to know the world, I want to be able to touch something that isn’t you- no offense, you’re a really pretty tree- “

The breeze blew intensely, messing up his hair and getting dirt into his mouth.

“Okay, you’re mad. I get that, I apologize”

Mingi laid on his back and looked up at the dark sky.

“I want to go up there and touch the stars, I want to gift one to Yunho and tell him that no star shines brighter than his eyes. Then, I would ask him if he wants to be my other half, if he wants to be the place I belong to…”

“You know, I can hear you clearly from here”

Mingi was startled and sat up, looking behind him. Yunho was sitting there, smiling beautifully at him.

“I’m sorry, I was just…joking!”

Yunho chuckled and covered his mouth, his face reddening slightly.

“I would have never thought of you as a poetic creature”

“I am not a- “

Mingi heard cries and yells of terror, of hate and anger and he saw a boy dragging himself through the dirt, leaving a red trail in his wake. Another boy came and tried to help him walk, he was crying desperately.

Mingi glanced at Yunho but Yunho’s eyes were focused on the boys, on the group of people following them close behind. They were shouting horrible things and Mingi had never been more scared of humans.

The boys collapsed against a tree, still crying, still holding each other as life rapidly oozed out one of them.

A loud bang made Mingi jump, it made him want to hide. He could hear Yunho’s cries and the uninjured boy fell on top of the other, unmoving.

They stopped moving after a while and the group of people dragged their bodies away from the forest, laughing with joy, celebrating what they had done.

Mingi never wanted to see a human again, never wanted to hear someone cry again.

He reached out and Yunho took his hand, holding it tightly and they quietly prayed so that they would never see something like that again.

A loud yell startled them-

Not again. Please, Mingi would behave, would be good, just-

“Look, Mingi” shakily whispered Yunho, staring at something.

Mingi followed his eyes and saw…a spirit.

It was one of the boys sitting in one of the branches of the blood stained tree, he was crying and yelling, a word leaving his lips repeatedly.

“San, San, San!”

Not far from there, another spirit was born.


	9. Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. this was going to be fluffy i swear but idk why it just ?????????????  
> tw: theres a boy bullying another boy ;(
> 
> word: star  
> word count: 1000
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe.

Mingi met Hongjoong the second week of high school and the first thing that had came out of Hongjoong’s mouth was;

“Hey, ugly rat”

Which didn’t make him feel bad in any way. He knew beauty was in the eyes of the beholder and that, of course, he wasn’t a rat.

Song Mingi was a boy that had too much to think about to focus on high school bullies.

(Unknowingly, he became that one thing Hongjoong couldn’t stop thinking about)

Mingi liked to think that Kim Hongjoong had his own problems and that there must be a reason for him to bully other kids. It wasn’t, of course, the right thing to do. Mingi wasn’t justifying his behavior but he knew there was something in Hongjoong’s life that just wasn’t right.

He refused to believe that Kim Hongjoong was just an asshole.

Mingi would appreciate Hongjoong’s sense of fashion. He always looked great and so cool, everyone would be instantly drawn closer to him, until he would have to remind them that that’s not how high school works.

Cool people hung out with cool people; the ugly rats hung out with ugly rats.

And Mingi wasn’t bothered by the system, he was content with his friends.

He adjusted his glasses as he chewed on his bread “I think San is a good dancer, they’ll just always choose Wooyoung cause his father is rich”

“And his mom is a super hyper mega famous model, don’t forget about her” said Jongho and Mingi nodded in agreement.

San let out a sigh as he pouted and continued to eat his food.

“I think you’re the best dancer, Sannie. You don’t need to prove that to anyone” said Yunho in a gentle tone.

San smiled at his boyfriend and leaned on Yunho’s shoulder. Mingi almost let out a coo at his friends.

They were so cute! Mingi was glad they had each other in times like those, when they would doubt of their talents or abilities. They had each other to remember that they were good just the way they were.

San could always improve, yes but for his own sake and at his own pace, not because some biased teacher told him he was the worst dancer to ever step on that high school.

“You’re cute and all but we have our math class in like fifteen minutes and I want to vomit”

Mingi snorted and hit Jongho’s arm, making his friend flinch away with an offended expression.

They finished eating and pretty much ran to the classroom. Jongho was having a mild nervous breakdown over his bad grades and Mingi just wanted to go home.

San and Yunho were cuddling.

Math class went on without much change.

The most interesting thing that happened to him was Hongjoong rolling up a paper ball and throwing it at Mingi’s face. He picked it up the ground and put it in his backpack.

When it was finally the time to leave, he put his stuff in his backpack and watched his friends leave first, probably so Yunho would go to the bathroom having someone to talk to and pretend he wasn’t already about to wet his pants. Mingi stood up and walked to the door.

Hongjoong, for some mysterious reason, decided that he wanted to walk out of the classroom in that exact same moment. He elbowed Mingi on the chest and pushed him aside, laughing a little as he walked away with Wooyoung and Seonghwa following him.

Mingi stood there for a moment, shocked.

That had been the first time Hongjoong had done anything like that. It hurt and Mingi did not like it when people pushed him around. He was a person, a nerdy looking person but a person nonetheless and he deserved the same respect that Hongjoong expected from other people.

That night, he cried a little while he laid in his bed.

(Hongjoong had touched Mingi for the first time. He was so disgusted with himself that he couldn’t bring himself to think about what was slowly blooming in his chest.)

Time passed and Mingi pretty much felt the same.

He knew that he had grown up suddenly and that he didn’t wear glasses anymore, everyone was forced to look up to him but he didn’t feel any more superior.

Mingi knew Hongjoong had stopped bothering him but he still felt like a small, nerdy kid every time they locked eyes. To Mingi, Kim Hongjoong was still one of his biggest fears, even if the boy was rather small.

Mingi knew people had started treating him different at some point; they didn’t make fun of him and would instead seek his help and compliment him on his good grades.

The world around him was changing.

Yunho and San had joined an agency together and were Wooyoung’s friends after discovering that the boy wasn’t a bad person, Jongho had done the same and was very popular for his powerful voice.

Mingi was proud of all of them.

The world was changing but… Mingi wasn’t.

Mingi would look in the mirror and see a small nerdy kid and Kim Hongjoong pushing him around, slapping his food out of his hands and laughing at him when Mingi told him he couldn’t see without his glasses, if he could please give him his glasses back.

Which is why he was so confused when Kim Hongjoong approached him one day, looking almost shy to be around him.

A part of Mingi was yelling for him to run away.

“Uh, hi, Mingi” whispered Hongjoong.

Mingi didn’t answer, not out of spite but out of fear. He didn’t like to have Hongjoong this close, life taught him that it never meant something good.

“I uh- I was wondering if you’d like to… go out with me?”

Mingi thought of all the possible bad outcomes for that and-

“I’d rather not” he said, quickly gathering his stuff and walking away.

(Hongjoong saw his night sky lose the brightest of stars.)


	10. Comforting hugs, wide smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is like the fifth chapter i upload today? and probably the last, it's so late in here wew  
> tonight i bring you: Jongho centric lil thing, there's tears but there's comfort provided by our special dads, happy ending of sorts.
> 
> words: cute, childish, family, and bruises.  
> word count: 1045
> 
> enjoy and good night!!

Jongho was the older child back at home, so it was hard to remember that he was the younger in the dorms.

Almost always, he would prefer to maintain a more mature and serious appearance. He wasn’t childish, he didn’t cry over his bruises (not in front of the others, at least) and he wasn’t cute.

He was a big boy.

Jongho would try to be independent, do things on his own. Respectful and perceptive, he wanted to be the perfect example of a young adult.

Of course, when you put that kind of pressure on yourself, you don’t exactly think about the burdens and the consequences.

Jongho didn’t think about those times when he felt so scared and tired, when he wanted to do good on his vocal lessons and dance practice, when all he wanted to do was cry in his mom’s arms.

He would remind himself that he was away from home and that he just couldn’t afford to be seen like a little child. Not by his team, his best friends.

Jongho would hide his feelings and injuries, would speak his mind firmly but would hide his bruises, that were more common every day.

It was hard.

“I was thinking-!”

Jongho hastily dried the tears off his face and turned around to find Mingi with his eyes wide open.

Great. Childish, not-so-cute, silly Mingi had found him crying.

What would his excuse be? Homesickness? Pain? Exhaustion? Stress? All of them?

“Jongho… why are you crying?”

Shit. Oh, no-

“I got uh- dirt in my eye. Didn’t they teach you to knock before you get into someone else’s room?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- anyway, I was thinking of going out to get ice cream, do you want anything?”

“No, go away”

Mingi nodded slowly and closed the door.

Now Jongho felt like an asshole. Great.

He hoped Mingi wouldn’t mention it to the others. Jongho wouldn’t know what to do or say. He wasn’t supposed to cry, he couldn’t let other people see him like that.

Jongho was no weak boy. He _wasn’t._

The more he repeated that to himself, the more it just hurt.

The door opened slowly and he knew Mingi had not been able to stay silent.

Seonghwa got in the room, smiling awkwardly and shutting the door gently.

Jongho glared at the wall as he sat on his bed, new tears already gathering in his eyes.

“Mingi wasn’t able to shut the hell up for once, I see” he hissed out, trying so hard to not to cry.

Seonghwa let out a long sigh and moved to sit next him “don’t be mad at him, Jongho. He cares about you, that’s why he couldn’t just not say anything to us”

Jongho whined, the tears finally running down his cheeks “he told everyone?”

What would the others think of him? Would they make fun of him and call him childish?

“Not everyone, just to Hongjoong and me”

That was even worse! What would the leader think?

Would he regret having him there?

Jongho finally looked at the other “you’re probably thinking I’m such a baby for crying but… I miss my family and my home, I’m scared and tired and- “

Jongho covered his face with his hands embarrassed.

He wasn’t a really mature young adult.

Jongho was an eighteen year old boy who was practicing hard to not to disappoint his team, a boy that was putting way too much weight on his shoulders, a boy that missed his mom and his home.

A boy that felt relief after crying alone in his room.

Seonghwa shifted and went closer. Jongho could feel his arms wrapping around him, slowly and doubtfully and…

And Jongho was reminded of his home, of how his mom would comfort him every time everything just was too much for him.

Seonghwa wasn’t his mom, but he was someone Jongho loved and trusted all the same.

Why didn’t he do some something like this sooner? Why didn’t he just ask someone for a hug?

He returned the hug, tight and sobbed into Seonghwa’s chest.

“It’s okay to cry, Jongho… Mingi cries all the time and no one treats him differently for that. I cry sometimes, too and you’ve seen me. You don’t think less of me just because of that, right?”

“Of course not! Why would I?”

“There you got your answer. I don’t think you’re a baby, you’re way too big” Seonghwa chuckled at his own very boring joke “I do think you’re a very stressed eighteen year old that, like any person, needs comfort sometimes”

“Is he finally crying is pain out or- “

Seonghwa hissed “get in, dumbass and shut the door”

Jongho looked up to see Hongjoong approaching them with a big smile.

Not a big, creepy smile but just a wide smile that was…strangely comforting.

“Hey there, big little dude- “

Jongho grimaced and turned to Seonghwa “why is hyung talking to me like he’s my awkward dad?”

Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed and shook his head “he’s trying his best, Jongho”

“Yes, I am!” Hongjoong knelt in front of him, still smiling “how are you feeling?”

“I’m- I didn’t want you all to think I’m childish or immature, I kept all these feelings to myself because I thought I was strong enough- “

“Do you realize what you’re saying?” asked Hongjoong “You’re eighteen! You have the right to be a little childish. We’re all still a little immature but we’re growing every day, we’re still learning”

Seonghwa nodded in agreement. Jongho looked down at his hands, a few tears falling from his eyes.

But those were different tears. Kinda happy tears, because he now knew and understood stuff that he didn’t ten minutes ago. Stuff that made him feel relieved and a little bit less sad.

“Besides, Mingi cries all the time, we’re used to adolescents crying with or without reason. Mingi always tells us why but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just tell us you need someone to talk to or a hug or both”

Jongho looked up at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s warm eyes and just nodded, feeling his trust and love for them grow in his chest.


	11. A world to vanish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! first of all, i want to say that today was a Bad day. i barely had the inspiration to write this. Generally, when this happens, i write really shitty stuff so i apologize if this is trash. im not satisfied with how this turned out. Sorry :(
> 
> also idk what exactly is this?????? tf
> 
> Words: crimson, sky  
> word count: 1001
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and take care!

He was dead.

He didn’t remember what had happened to him this time but the dark place where he was now was familiar. He didn’t know if it was a dark room or just emptiness, somewhere in the universe. It didn’t really matter.

What mattered was that he could see the one person that had been with him since the beginning of his existence, every time he died and came back to Emptiness, to the dark.

They didn’t have one name or one body. At that point, they had been alive too many times for something like a name or an appearance to be important.

“Tell me, why am I back this time?” he asked in a whisper.

He smiled.

“People didn’t like who you choose to love and they decided to extinguish your light”

He was always so calm to explain to him why was he dead, why did those people decide that he wasn’t worth the insignificant space he used on their world.

“That, again? Why is love such an issue for them?”

“Not love itself but who you choose to love- follow me, please”

He did. They would take walks in Emptiness sometimes. They never got anywhere but they could go on for decades, talking to each other.

“You see; they are far away from my reach and their goal is not to be righteous, not anymore…” he mumbled bitterly “it has never been, really… I must’ve made a huge mistake, lifetimes ago...”

He chuckled “right now, you look darker than ever before. Are you annoyed?”

The other shook his head, giving a little sigh as the light within him shone again, intensely “deeply disappointed, maybe but not annoyed”

He only hummed and they kept walking, going nowhere.

“Will I go back? I honestly don’t want to. It seems unsafe… if love makes them do horrible things to each other”

“You won’t have to, fortunately. I finally realized what’s wrong with my creation”

He frowned. The way he had said that…

Was he the creator of that world consumed by hate?

There was a shadow to any light, he supposed.

“What is it? What’s wrong with your creation?”

The other took a deep breath and then let it out, making Emptiness feel colder.

“Everything”

“I don’t think you would be able to create something so rotten. You’re the only constant in my existence, you’re the only light that shines brighter than any of their stars”

He stopped walking and turned to look at him with gentle eyes, smiling faintly “I created them and their world, I created their sky, their stars and their grounds”

He paused for a moment.

“I… created you”

Only one thought crossed his mind at the revelation “am I light like you or… rotten like them?”

“Light, of course” he said “one day, a long time ago, I decided to divide my soul in two and I choose the brightest star in the universe, I gave them a part of my soul and wished for them to become a creature, any creature. I just wanted to feel less lonely.”

He frowned. So, he didn’t only have a part of the other’s soul but was born as a star, too?

“You were born and, as you may or may not know, I can’t change the universe; it’s beyond me but I can shape my creation. I wanted to put you there, to see if your light was enough to guide them but… they kept killing you, over and over for things like love. Love… do you realize how utterly stupid that is?”

He nodded, not wanting to interrupt the other. He lowered his eyes for a while, feeling guilty for not being able to guide the people. After all, he did want the best for every being in the universe.

When he looked up again, he saw a different face, purple strands of hair and tiny stars adorning the other’s cheeks.

“I never told you your name”

He frowned in confusion.

“When I wished for you, I already knew your name but never used it” he paused “you are Yeosang”

Yeosang. He was Yeosang, named by the greatest light in the universe.

It filled him with happiness and pride.

“Do you… have a name?”

The other looked forward and started to walk. Yeosang followed him, curious.

“I was given a name but you… you can call me Wooyoung”

“Wooyoung” Yeosang repeated, smiling widely “you created me, Wooyoung”

Wooyoung let out a little chuckle as he nodded “I did and from the moment I first saw you, I promised to myself that I would do anything for you”

Wooyoung took a deep breath and looked at him, gentle and loving, smiling delicately “After giving you different bodies and sending you there, after all the confusion and disappointment; I finally realized that they cannot be guided, they cannot be saved”

Wooyoung’s eyes focused on the Emptiness once again.

“They must be destroyed”

Yeosang froze and watched as Wooyoung kept walking, head hanging low.

“I hope you don’t hate me, Yeosang. For that would be the very end of me” Wooyoung said, the distance between them growing.

Yeosang wanted to say that he could never hate him, that the end of Wooyoung would be his, too but he stood there, in Emptiness, feeling his blood run cold and his hands shake.

“You can save them, Wooyoung. Your light has always been so intense, you’ll be able to- “

“I don’t want to”

Wooyoung stopped walking. His voice sounded so severe, so…dark.

Yeosang didn’t like it, not one bit.

“I want them to vanish” said Wooyoung, voice low “I want all that hate to stop existing”

Yeosang opened his mouth to say something, to stop Wooyoung but it was already too late.

The sky shone, crimson and Emptiness suddenly didn’t look like it.

Clouds appeared, and crimson rain fell from somewhere above, painting Emptiness and Yeosang’s skin.

“They kept killing your light, they didn’t deserve the gift of life”


	12. These dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so no one requested this one but i'm Bored so here you go anyway. I was listening to my all time favorite song by heart on repeat while writting this: these dreams. ugh best song ever.
> 
> this one is a WOOSANG :D, kinda wooyoung centric? idk
> 
> word count: 1034
> 
> I hope you're all okay and enjoy!

Wooyoung’s head fell into his pillow, heavy and he heaved a sigh. He could hear his dad babbling nonsense, trying to make his revenge everyone else's, knowing that he could never fight the witches on his own.

His father wanted to fight every creature in the magic forest, really but witches had a special place in the middle of his hurricane of hate because his only son had decided to run away with one of them.

Wooyoung, who was supposed to support his dad in the upcoming war, had decided to fall in love and then run away with a witch. Wooyoung had not left his room for fifteen days, not allowed to leave it as a punishment for his recklessness, for the shame he bought to the king.

Wooyoung could do nothing but dream.

Dream about Yeosang and his gentle smile, his hesitant touch, his voice…so calm yet so firm…

Sleep found him easily and the next time he opened his eyes, he was out of the castle, the sky was clear of any cloud and Wooyoung could see the moon and the stars, so beautifully bright, they stole his breath away. How beautiful his world was and he couldn’t go out to explore it.

Wooyoung heard murmurs that made him look around.

Suddenly, there was a shadow in front of him- no, a person. They were wearing black clothes, not an inch of skin visible, they were wearing a black hat that obscured their face and black gloves.

With a finger, they gestured for Wooyoung to follow and Wooyoung did.

The person walked ahead of him, back straight and their steps confident, always looking forward. Like they knew Wooyoung was following, like they knew exactly where they were going.

The night seemed to get darker, the tall trees not letting the moon and the stars illuminate their path. Wooyoung looked down to find a candle in his hand, its flame didn’t flutter with the breeze and it seemed to illuminate the whole world.

Wooyoung’s eyes stared ahead and found the person’s silhouette easily.

They kept walking through the forest. He could sometimes hear distant screams and curses but couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything that wasn’t the person before his eyes. He felt that if he stopped looking at this person, if he let them walk away, he would find himself lost in the forest forever.

Longing weighted on his heart suddenly, making it difficult to keep walking. Who was he longing for so intensely? Why did his heart fill with so much love so soon, just to explode into a million pieces and be left there on the dirty ground?

Wooyoung fell on his knees and a sob ripped through him like a blade.

Why was he in so much pain?

“I need- please! I need you!”

Who did he need? Who was his heart screaming for?

The person stopped walking and then, like they had moved at the speed of light, they were kneeling in front of him.

There was something covering most of the person’s face but Wooyoung could see a pair of gentle eyes stare at his tear stained face.

Even if his world was blurry, he could clearly see those eyes.

“Yeosang…” he whispered shakily.

It felt like an eternity since he had last seen the witch and Wooyoung’s soul craved Yeosang’s closeness. So, he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s neck tightly as he cried.

Wooyoung needed to latch on to the thought that Yeosang was okay to continue breathing and, yes, maybe he was crazy.

Crazy because he was so willing to betray the king, so willing to send the whole kingdom flying, to see it burn if it meant that Yeosang would be okay. Wooyoung was only eighteen years old but he wouldn’t let anyone question the intensity of his love.

He knew what love felt like and it was exactly what invaded him every time he thought of Yeosang.

Wooyoung opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them and looked around him.

The sky was blue and the sun blinded him for a bit, they were on an empty field. The only thing he could see was the sky, wide and beautiful and the grass, healthy and so green.

Everything was beautiful.

Wooyoung pulled away slightly, searching for Yeosang’s eyes.

What he found was Yeosang, wearing thin, casual clothes, his dark hair a mess and his skin sun kissed.

And he was smiling softly at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung started shaking like a leaf on a especially windy day, broken sobs leaving his body as his heart raced in his chest. He cupped Yeosang’s face gently.

“I’ve missed you so much” he managed to say.

Yeosang let out a little teasing chuckle and his hands went up to Wooyoung’s face, wiping his tears with his fingers. He was so delicate, as if Wooyoung may break.

“Wait for me, my prince” said Yeosang, voice so low and so calm “I will go back, I will let you out of there and we’ll travel the world like you always wanted”

Wooyoung only nodded, trying to calm down so he could talk to Yeosang normally. He had so much to say, so much to ask.

“Just wait, my prince. Trust me.”

Wooyoung did. At that point, Yeosang was pretty much the only one Wooyoung trusted blindly.

“I trust you” he rushed to say, eyes desperate “I will wait for you, I promise”

Yeosang’s smile widened and their lips met in a delicate touch, still hesitant, still innocent.

Wooyoung woke up the sixteenth day.

Every night he had the same dream and every day, he waited. His heart still full of love, of trust and the weight of his own promise. He would wait.

Maybe it was his own head messing with him, the theory of Yeosang visiting him in dreams discarded days ago. He was really losing his mind, creating worlds where he and Yeosang could be together, an empty field in which they could look at each other, face to face.

Regardless of what was really happening, Wooyoung would keep his promise.

Wooyoung looked forward to his dreams of Yeosang that night, too.


	13. Queens and Kings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi. so, tonight i bring you this thing.  
> at first i didnt know what to write. ive never been good with these mafia stories. trust me, ive tried to write them before and it always turns out to be A Mess. this time isnt any different lol.
> 
> anyway, the words are: mafia.  
> silly, pout, pierce, strong, swish, question.
> 
> also this wasnt supposed to end up being a four chaptered story LMAOOO
> 
> also, i watched 3ye's queen mv and got inspired. Mamamoo, 3eye, and g idle are here for like two minutes each. stan my queens uwu. i will fix any mistake tomorrow or when i can lmao i'm so tired now. thats all i think.
> 
> enjoy!! and take care :D!!!!

San followed Seonghwa out of Haeun's office, giving Wooyoung a side glance.

Now, it wasn’t an unexpected thing to happen after Haejin’s death, for the three sisters to try and kill each other. It was still a little shocking, at least for him.

Seonghwa looked as unbothered as ever and Wooyoung was…well, Wooyoung. He never gave a fuck about anything ever.

“This will be easy, we just- “

“She knows us, Wooyoung. Nothing about this will be easy”

Wooyoung snapped his mouth shut at Seonghwa’s scolding tone. They walked out of the building in silence and got into Seonghwa’s car.

San pouted. Why must Seonghwa make everything feel so tense?

He didn’t like it. It wasn’t fun!

Wooyoung took his hand in a gentle hold and smiled at him, playful and then pouted, starting to whine like a toddler.

“Hyung, can we make a stop to eat ramen?”

“No.”

Seonghwa was always like that!

It made San want to die right there in the backseat of Seonghwa’s car. Wooyoung, however, was never one to give up that easily.

On a good day, they would have to put a gun to his head for him to calm the hell down for five minutes.

“Come on, hyung! How are we supposed to fight Yuji’s people with an empty stomach?”

Seonghwa smirked “you’ve always fought with an empty head; I don’t think an empty stomach is a problem for you”

Wooyoung fell further back into the seat, clearly offended. San offered what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Seonghwa kept his eyes on the streets.

They were going home but not to uselessly pace around, not anymore. They had orders to follow, people to kill. San could admit that he was excited about finally doing something.

San just leaned a bit into Wooyoung’s space as he waited for Seonghwa to get them home, even dozing off for a while. Everything was so silent, so calm, so-

“Someone is following us”

Wooyoung immediately made a move to look behind them but San stopped him. The worst thing you could do was letting someone know they’re following you.

“Let’s give them a nice surprise” darkly mumbled Seonghwa as he dialed a number on his phone “Byul, I’m going to drive past your apartment in approximately five minutes, there’s a white car following us. I need you to stop them. Shoot the driver or whatever- yes, okay. Thanks.”

“Hyung, how are you so sure they’re following us?” whispered Wooyoung.

“it’s quite obvious, Wooyoung- “

“Okay, but what if you make Byul kill, I don’t know, a single dad who’s just hanging out with his daughters”

Seonghwa sighed, tired and San decided to not to test the older and just shut up.

They drove past Moonbyul’s apartment and an almost imperceptible sound could be heard. A whistle sound pierce through the air.

“The car stopped” informed Seonghwa “remind me to give Byul a box of her favorite chocolates”

“Yongsun said the chocolates are giving Byul acne” kindly reminded Wooyoung. San nodded, remembering how Solar held them at gun point and threatened with cutting their fun parts if they kept paying Byul with chocolates.

“Yes, but Byul said she was going to bury me alive and then kill you and make it look like suicide if I didn’t pay her with her favorite chocolates”

San hummed “so, either way, we’re dead”

Seonghwa nodded once, smiling. They knew the girls weren’t going to kill them, maybe hurt them very badly but not kill them.

Seonghwa kept driving until they got to Seonghwa’s grandma’s home. She didn’t even know Seonghwa that well but wouldn’t leave it to her kids.

Seonghwa didn’t hesitate to turn it into one of their houses.

They had a room with three little beds and two rooms they used to storage their weaponry, one couch and a very old tv.

At least, that house was the farthest from the city and its noise. San liked that house.

They got into the house and Seonghwa immediately told them to take a quick shower and prepare to discuss their plan.

Nothing about their mission was going to be easy. Not just because their boss’ sisters were about as dangerous as her, had as many dangerous people working for them as she did but because they knew each other too well. The three of them had grown up together, had been raised by the same person.

How successful could they be when they were essentially trying to kill their boss? One of the most powerful woman he ever met?

San was kind of nervous, kind of looking forward to what their mission could get them into.

San wasn’t scared of dying. Seonghwa had trained him well, had scared the fear out of him. He was even a little curious of death.

He was curious of what waited for them.

San was ready first (he always was) so he stayed in the kitchen, microwaving a little bit of ramen.

It wasn’t the best thing he had eaten, Wooyoung couldn’t cook for shit and Seonghwa would probably unintentionally kill them if he ever cooked. So, San had been the one cooking most days.

He was decent cook, probably put more salt than necessary in everything, had maybe burnt a lot of food but everything he prepared was edible. Most of the time.

San sat in front of his steamy ramen, grabbed his chopsticks and-

And someone stole his food.

He closed his eyes, his fist balling up. He counted to ten three times before he looked up at Wooyoung, who was drinking directly from the bowl.

“One of these days I’m going to be so fed up with your crap, that I’ll put a bullet in between your eyebrows”

Wooyoung hummed as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Dirty bastard.

“Please do. I won’t have to deal with Seonghwa’s nagging in hell”

San narrowed his eyes as he glared at the other. Wooyoung better get off his face before he fucked him up-

“Alright, is everyone ready?”

San stood up and went to the living room, where Seonghwa was already writing stuff on their little board. San loved when Seonghwa explained their plans on the board. It made them seem organized and smart and way cooler than they were.

He sat on the couch and waited for Wooyoung to do the same. Wooyoung was smiling at San, satisfied and San swore that he would make of Wooyoung’s life a fucking curse once they were done with their job.


	14. Queens and Kings (2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll just upload it everything at once lmao

“Pay attention now if you don’t want to get killed the second we get to Yurim’s place. Haeun already paid us, we need to get this done”

Seonghwa proceeded to explain that the three sisters would have a meeting soon, that Haeun wanted them to take down her sisters’ people first.

Seonghwa pinned a photo to the board “now, this man is Song Mingi. He was first imprisoned at age eighteen for breaking a chair over a kid’s head, put the kid in a coma for two weeks before his death. It was later found out that he was selling drugs at his high school, too- “

“Dang, I bet Yuji’s the one working with him. She has always had a thing for dudes with that kind of…story”

Seonghwa nodded once “indeed. He was bailed out of prison after spending a year inside, killed three cellmates, by the way. Moving on.”

The older put another photo of another guy. It was obviously a mug shot. He didn’t look intimidating at all.

“He looks like puppy” San pointed out.

“He does!” giggled Wooyoung.

“Yeah, well. This is Jeong Yunho, he killed four of his mom’s boyfriends when he was between the ages of sixteen - eighteen and finally killed his mom. When the police asked him why he had killed the four men, he said that they were bad for his mom and when they asked him why he killed his mom, he said that he did it because she kept bringing bad men home. If she didn’t understand, then he was left with no other option.”

San hissed as he glanced at Wooyoung, who was just staring at the board in shock.

“He’s a walking trash bag, man”

“He’s a fucking scumbag”

“He’s a dirtbag demon of hell- “

“You two, shut the fuck up this instant.”

Seonghwa was angrily pointing them with a finger, looking as dangerous as always. San pretended to be scared.

“He went to therapy for years but if he sees a man mistreating a woman, he still looks for that man, kills that man and makes sure the woman chooses wisely her next partner. He killed a woman only once after his mother and it’s suspected to be for the same reason; she didn’t understand.”

San just made a surprised sound. Man sounded…kinda cool? but kinda not cool at the same time?

Seonghwa practically slammed a photo of another man on the board, put the pin right in the center of the guy’s forehead and turned around with a scowl.

“This is Kim Hongjoong. His father was one of the most well known mob bosses in Korea, probably one of the richest men in the world, was killed at age sixty four. Everyone expected Kim Hongjoong to follow his dad’s path, obviously and surprised pretty much the whole city when he decided to donate almost all of his father’s money to different charities, then proceeded to wipe out three big criminal organizations, claim to be fucking crazy, bail Song Mingi out of prison, and somehow find Jeon Yunho”

Wooyoung chuckled, like he had a death wish “sounds like you hate this man so much, what did he even do to you?”

Seonghwa glared at him and looked down at the floor for a fraction of a second. You wouldn’t notice it if you weren’t really looking.

Wooyoung immediately shut the hell up and San just pretended to be interested in the ceiling. That’s how you know when shit has really affected Park Seonghwa. That Kim Hongjoong guy must’ve really done something hurtful-

“Anyway, those are Yuji’s men. Let’s move on to Yurim’s people” he looked for some papers and photos on their little center table and pinned six photos to the board, they were all girls “these women are known as the G-IDLE gang, Yurim works with them all the time. They’re currently in Brazil, taking a mini vacation while they also solve some of Yurim’s problems. Traffic or something.”

San just nodded in understanding, relieved by the fact that they wouldn’t have to deal with them. They looked troublesome.

Seonghwa pinned two more photos, this time of two guys.

“These are Yurim’s go to men if she wants to erase any evidence” he pointed at the coconut head guy “this is Choi Jongho, basically a genius. Graduated high school at ten, attended university and by the time he was eighteen, he was already working for the government. At twenty two, he stole millions from a rich woman’s bank account, had a year long vacation in Hawaii and put the millions he didn’t spend in random bank accounts. It was chaos, people waking up one day and having millions on their bank accounts- “

“I mean, I would’ve lost my shit, too!”

“That’s so cool!”

“Shut it.” Seonghwa pointed at the other guy “this one’s a spy”

San waited for the cool background story on the guy but it never came. He frowned as he gave Wooyoung a confused side glance.

Wooyoung was just as confused as he was.

“Any questions?”

“Is that it? He’s a spy?”

Seonghwa nodded once “he’s a spy. Has had many fake identities, it’s really just impossible to know his real name, where he was born, if he has any family- hell, we don’t even know how old he is”

“That shit’s so cool!”

San nodded in agreement. He would like to meet Mr. Spy to ask him a bunch of questions!

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, clearly tired of their bullshit “any important questions?”

They shook their heads. San just wanted to hopefully get to know those guys before they decided to shoot him. They all were so…interesting.

“So, these are the guys we’ll be against when the time comes. Intelligent people, dangerous people. I need you two to concentrate”

Wooyoung shrugged “we haven’t spent Haeun’s money, we can always tell her to find other guys to do the job. Think about it, Seonghwa” Wooyoung’s face contorted in pain, like he was already imagining the spy kicking his ass “a crazy gang leader, this motherfucker that thinks he’s some fucked up version of superman, the other one that put somebody in a coma, a genius and a fucking spy. I don’t know about you, but I think we have no chance to win”

Seonghwa scowled as he flicked Wooyoung’s forehead.

“Hey, what the- “

“Don’t belittle yourself, dumbass. Who trained you?”

Wooyoung pouted as he rubbed his forehead “you did”

“And who am I?”

San rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the other two.

“You’re a fucking war veteran. I get it, okay? You don’t have to hit me!”

Seonghwa messed Wooyoung’s hair and turned around to write something on the board “I didn’t hit you.”

Wooyoung still whined until Seonghwa apologized for ‘hitting him’. San just concentrated on memorizing all those men’s faces. He should probably train harder to try and be better.

“Also, have in mind that these people are probably discussing us, too. They know who we are, what we’re capable of. They know they have to be careful.” Said Seonghwa, smiling triumphally.

“Sounds like you have tons of confidence”

“As he should” intervened San “I, on the other hand, think we’re going to die”

“We live to die eventually. It’s just how life is.”

“Well, yeah but not at twenty five years old! I have many dicks to suck yet- “

“Shut up!” yelled San and Seonghwa at the same time, making Wooyoung flinch.

Wooyoung was going to catch San’s fist one of these days, jesus fuck.


	15. Queens and Kings (3).

Jongho hummed and gave Hongjoong a look that was hard to decipher.

“What, did you find something?”

Jongho regretfully shook his head “nothing. I have some information on the other two but it’s mostly just of their foster homes but…this other guy…he’s a war veteran. He’s clean. In the eyes of the government, at least, these guys are clean.”

“They must shower every day”

Hongjoong sighed tiredly as he turned around to glare at Mingi, who was quietly laughing with Yunho. Those two idiots.

“He meant their criminal record, Mingi”

“Jesus, I know. It was a joke, alright?”

Hongjoong let out yet another long sigh. He did hope that someone with Jongho’s abilities would be able to find something about Seonghwa, as Hongjoong wasn’t really comfortable with revealing their past together. He had hoped Jongho was the one telling the others about Seonghwa and not him.

“We know Choi San basically grew up going from one foster home to another, until he landed his... uh, forever home at ten years old. In this household lived Mr. and Mrs. Park, their biological son and ten year old Jung Wooyoung, who they had been fostering for a year and a half already”

Hongjoong gestured for Jongho to continue when the kid looked up at him with big eyes.

“They disappeared one day; child services weren’t able to establish contact with the parents.” Jongho clicked and typed away for a few seconds “anyway, I’ve got really shitty footage of adolescents Choi San and Jung Wooyoung beating a group of men up. I don’t know the context, but they pulled off some Bruce Lee shit in here. Really impressive.”

Jongho turned the laptop around for them to watch a low quality video, probably from a camera hidden in the alley.

Hongjoong could see two scrawny boys walking calmly with ice cream cups on their hands, then a group of fully grown men running up to them. Plenty of them even had knives in their hands. Hongjoong briefly wondered why the hell would the boys prefer to walk through a damn alley than down the street, where it was less probable to get assaulted like that.

Anyway, one of the big men slapped the cup off Jung Wooyoung’s hand and the boy strangled him with his legs while he (presumably, Hongjoong couldn’t see that well) bit off another man’s ear and stabbed another in the eye. Hongjoong saw Jung Wooyoung get slapped and even receive many hits on his middle section, but he never let go. Two men were already on the ground by the time Wooyoung was dealing with another one.

Choi San’s style differed a little from his friend’s. He punched them in the face until their heads hit the ground, their bodies unmoving or proceeded to simply stab them with their own knives.

“Fast forward to a little over an hour later, the camera shows nothing but a clean alley. No blood, no bodies scattered everywhere. They uh…they called the cleaning services” said Jongho “that means that someone in that family worked with uh…you know, powerful people”

“Or everyone in that family. Did you see that kid’s pain tolerance? It took me years to not to cry like a little bitch over a bullet wound and that kid just got his nose broken, slapped in the face multiple times, hit in the stomach many times and still fucking managed to strangle a full grown, gorilla looking man. With his damn legs.” Said Yunho without taking a single breath as he crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips.

“The other kid, on the other hand, is a lot faster. His goal is to kill, whereas his friend’s is to infringe pain.” stoically said the spy dude “notice the difference on when he stabbed with the drop point and when he stabbed with a serrated one- “

“He twisted the serrated one, was a little more slow. Made multiple quick wounds and sliced with the drop point. He watched discovery channel, that doesn’t make him better than us” shrugged Mingi.

“Not only that but he pulled the knives out of the bodies and threw them away. Sometimes, the knife is the only thing preventing you from bleeding out and dying. He didn’t want them to somehow fucking survive”

Hongjoong just watched the spy, Mingi and Yunho discuss how good the kids were. He turned to Jongho.

“So Haeun got the karate kids and a war veteran to work for her. Great.”

“Don’t worry too much, hyung. You win in number and each one of you has a great set of skills”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes “we’ve got little advantage over them, Jongho. They’re three, we’re four. They’re as skilled as us…I don’t see how it would be easy to win”

“About this Park Seonghwa guy…” murmured Jongho.

Hongjoong involuntarily tensed and swallowed with some difficulty. What if Jongho asked questions? Was he that obvious? What if-

“Do you even realize how you get every time this guy’s mentioned?” whispered Jongho, leaning forward. The younger sighed “let me give you a little advice, hyung. When the time comes and you have to get rid of this guy…ask someone else to do it if you think you won’t be able to.”

Hongjoong frowned.

Of course he would be able to kill Seonghwa. He wasn’t someone important. Not anymore.

He just was Hongjoong’s ex, who just erased himself from existence for almost a year, leaving Hongjoong confused and angry and so fucking hurt-

Hongjoong would be able to kill Seonghwa if he had to.

He would.

-

Seonghwa let out a long breath as he parked the car outside the place the three sisters were going to meet. He quickly checked if his guns were in place and turned around to look at San and Wooyoung.

“Are we ready?”

The boys nodded at the same time. Seonghwa had to hold back from laughing.

Those two, almost always being in sync. Being adorable.

“Okay, let’s go. Remember to concentrate, focus.”

They mumbled affirmations before getting out of the car. Seonghwa did the same, hoping to god that the boys were telling the truth.

Yes, Seonghwa had spent an eternity telling them to not to be afraid of death but he had forgotten to get used to the fact that he would inevitably lose his little brothers someday. In their line of work, he could lose them any day.

They stopped by the security guys that were outside the building.

“Walk through the hallway, third room on the left. Wait there.”

Seonghwa only nodded and went in, walking through the garden and into the hallway at a calm pace.

He didn’t miss when San stopped all of a sudden. Seonghwa turned around to look at him with a frown.

“San, what- “

San put a finger in front of his lips and shook his head. Seonghwa slowly backtracked until his back was against the wall. He slowly pulled out his gun.

San approached him, his back against the wall.

“There’s people in there. Listen.” He whispered.

Seonghwa slowly moved towards the third door. It was a glass door, with a window next to it.

“That’s not the silhouette of a lady” he mumbled, referring to the person leaning against the door.

That was clearly a man, a very tall man.

He gestured the boys to get in the second room as he pulled his phone out and dealt Haeun’s number.

“Hello?”

“Haeun, hello. It’s Park Seonghwa” he whispered as he closed the door as silently as he could “the security guys maybe made a little mistake. You told us to hide at the third room on the left but there’s already people in- “

“It’s a trap.”


	16. Queens and Kings (4).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter yay!
> 
> also, i won't be taking more requests after i post this, i've got to get my ass to work on some stories that have been abandoned for MONTHS.
> 
> i enjoyed this tho. i loved every minute of writting for yall.
> 
> thank you.
> 
> also i cant believe this things has 800+ hits?? wtf? i didnt expect it at all. once more, thank you.
> 
> it was a pleasure to be here.

Seonghwa felt the air get stuck in his throat, could feel a single drop of sweat go down his temple.

“What?”

Haeun had the nerve to laugh “we used the most cable people to get rid of our competition. Remember a month ago? You successfully took down two organizations. Yuji and Yurim’s men did their part, too. Then we made you believe that some kind of rivalry existed, just to get all of you in one place.”

Seonghwa closed his eyes as he let out a shuddering breath.

“Out of all the powerful people we wanted to get rid of, you all were at the top of our list but…we decided we could use you- “

“I’m going to find you- “

“Bye, Seonghwa and good luck.”

“I’m going to find you-”

Then Haeun hung up but Seonghwa didn’t have the time to curse and scream like he wanted to.

“That’s a fucking bomb!” someone screamed from the other room.

Seonghwa opened the door to run out and saw the men in the third room do the same “we have to get the fuck out of here!”

They ran further into the building. They couldn’t go back out, the door was closed and the guards were running towards them, guns aimed at them. The bomb went off, making great noise and setting part of the building on fire.

At some point, they parted ways. The old building was dark and silent except for the sounds of screams and bullets colliding with the walls.

Seonghwa hid behind a wall, a little out of breath. He checked how many bullets he had left and looked around.

He momentarily forgot how to breath when he saw someone leaning against the wall in front of him.

It was Hongjoong, because his life was that fucking shitty.

Seonghwa had not seen him in so long. The last time he had kissed Hongjoong, they were both in their mid-twenties, still learning, still not really conscious of the consequences their love could bring.

Hongjoong was still a tiny man, still had that bone chilling glare, those sharp eyes and little nose, those rosy lips-

“Fancy seeing you here, Park Seonghwa” he whispered, his voice poisonous.

Hongjoong had not changed, not one bit.

Seonghwa wondered why it brought so much relief to his heart.

“It’s a trap, Hongjoong”

Hongjoong frowned “elaborate?”

“I called Haeun. They used us to get rid of who they wanted and made us come here thinking we would see them fucking kill each other. It was all a lie. The ones they wanted to get rid of were all of us.”

“Why should I believe you?” hissed out Hongjoong.

Seonghwa shoot a man that was about to get into the room.

“Because- “

“You fucking left me. You appeared a year later, not making any effort to reach out to me so you could fucking explain yourself. For me, things were never over. If- if it wasn’t for my father, I would’ve hunted you down to either talk or fucking kill you- “

Seonghwa chuckled “funny how it was your father who prevented me from having contact with you, too”

Hongjoong frowned, his eyes showing nothing but confusion. Of course he didn’t know.

“I was new to all of this shit; I was young and easily threatened. He told me that If I didn’t disappear, he would hurt my family. As you know, after our parent’s deaths, my only family were my little brothers. I didn’t have the guts to stand up to him, didn’t have the contacts, didn’t know the right people. It fucking scared me into not leaving my brothers alone.”

He let out a sigh, meeting Hongjoong’s eyes for the first time.

“I’m sorry, Hongjoong. I really am.”

Hongjoong urged forward, making Seonghwa flinch slightly.

But Hongjoong wasn’t hurting him. He was doing quite the opposite, actually. Hongjoong was kissing him.

In that dark room, in the middle of a chaos of bullets and screams and blood, they were kissing.

It didn’t feel like when they were young. Seonghwa had learned that using his tongue so much wasn’t really a good thing and Hongjoong wasn’t awkwardly tense all the time. They had gotten better at kissing.

“I still fucking love you” mumbled Hongjoong, out of breath, a faint blush high on his cheeks.

“I’ll take advantage of that.”

“And I’ll live with the consequences”

They kissed one more time, heated and intense and just so…Hongjoong.

Hongjoong had not lost the passion he always put to everything he did, was tugging on Seonghwa’s hair, sending shivers down his spine and making his skin itch.

They broke apart. Seonghwa was kind of embarrassed by the fact that he tried to chase Hongjoong’s lips, making Hongjoong chuckle, clearly entertained.

Hongjoong touched his ear piece “Jongho, tell everyone that this was a trap by the sisters. Tell them to not to hurt Choi San and Jung Wooyoung. We need to get out of here- “

Hongjoong’s eyes were wide as he took a deep breath.

“Okay, please hurry” he mumbled before turning to Seonghwa “I’ve got bad news.”

“What now?”

“Jongho saw an entire army of guys coming towards us. They’ll be here with- like- heavy weapons in less than an hour”

Seonghwa sighed and the gunshots stopped “round your men up, we’ve got to get out of here”

“Mingi- yes, I know- I’m glad that you like the karate kids. Meet us at the long hallway- yes, the one in which we almost fucking died. Okay.” He looked at Seonghwa and got out of the room “all the guards are down. Your brothers aren’t hurt, by the way. My boys wanted to meet them more than they wanted to kill them”

Seonghwa snorted “same with my brothers”

They walked mostly in silence, still checking their surroundings at every new turn they took. In certain situations, being paranoid could keep you alive.

Seonghwa saw a group of people standing in the middle of the hallway chatting loudly and a sigh of relief left him. San and Wooyoung looked fine.

“…and when you strangled me with your thighs, I felt as if I was living the dream, you know? But I was also dying, so I had to punch you in the face. Sorry about that.” Said Jeong Yunho, smiling at Wooyoung in such a friendly way.

Seonghwa never thought he would see Jeong Yunho like that.

Wooyoung just laughed as he hit Yunho’s shoulder “you’re forgiven, I guess?”

Seonghwa could see the signs in Wooyoung’s behavior. The shy laugh and the weak punch in the shoulder? Wooyoung liked Jeong Yunho.

Great.

Then there was San, battling his eyelashes at the spy, making puppy eyes at him.

That was just great.

“Uh, okay. Let’s get the fuck out, everyone. Be mindful of your surroundings, please.” Said Hongjoong as he clapped.

They walked to the door, not finding anyone on their way there, thankfully.

“Uh, are those bombs taped to the door?” asked Seonghwa, slowly walking forward to get a better look. The smoke wasn’t letting him see much.

Or maybe he was just old.

“Yep, bombs.” Confirmed Song Mingi upon closer inspection “if we open the door, our organs will fly across Korea and adorn our mother’s houses”

“We don’t have a mother. She died years ago.” Said San.

“I never met any member of my family” said the spy with the emotional range of a brick.

“I killed mine” simply said Yunho.

Mingi rolled his eyes “you’re all so problematic. Let me correct myself. Our organs will fly across Korea and adorn my mother’s house. Is it better like that?”

The others nodded in agreement, shrugging slightly.

“Yeah, that’s fine”

“Yeah”

“Yep.”

“While you were having your little dispute here, I was actually thinking and those guards wouldn’t have put bombs here if they didn’t have other way to get out. There must be a back door somewhere.” Hongjoong clapped once “and we don’t have all the time in the world so I suggest we fucking get to work and find a way out before the fucking military forces gets here”

Song Mingi gasped “they got the military forces to come see us?”

“No, Mingi, for fuck’s sake. It was sarcasm, but these people do have the weapons of the military forces. So.”

“So?”

“So fucking move your ass before I fucking kill you!”

Mingi rose his hands in surrender and asked Jeong Yunho to join him in his search of any secret door. Wooyoung followed Jeong Yunho, of course.

“We should look together, you know- to, uh- find it faster?” asked San to the spy.

The spy nodded “sure” he said, not showing an ounce of emotion.

That guy was actually so scary.

Seonghwa followed Hongjoong and looked for any window or door.

Seonghwa was a little bit shocked when he realized that the building did not have any window that could led them outside.

“Uh, what? I was distracted, sorry” said Hongjoong.

Seonghwa frowned and about to tell Hongjoong that he had not said a word but realized that Hongjoong was probably talking to Jongho.

“Okay, tell him to stay right where he is and tell everybody to go there”

Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong with a silent question in his eyes.

“Spy is in a room where there’s a door that will let us get out”

“Great- “

“But we’ll walk right into a forest. Jongho is going to send one of his drones to guide us to a road in the middle of this giant fucking forest and he’s going to pick us up”

Seonghwa hummed “sounds like a fairy tale to me. To get lost in a forest in the middle of the night, with you and your crazy ass friends. We could totally fuck against a tree”

“No, Mingi would record that and upload it to some porn website”

“And the problem is?”

Hongjoong laughed “fuck you”

“Yes, fuck me”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes as they walked to wherever “save that energy for when we’re actually safe. You won’t be able to leave my room.”

“Can’t wait.”

They smiled at each other, fondly, way too lovingly.

And, wow, was his heart having a fucking party in his chest? Jumping unexpectedly, stopping momentarily every time Seonghwa’s eyes found Hongjoong’s and shit.

Seonghwa didn’t…hate it.

They found the spy and San looking around the room.

“You know, the door Jongho mentioned is right there. What are you looking for?” asked Hongjoong.

“A key. The door is locked” said the spy.

“Are you fucking serious? Here’s you fucking key”

Hongjoong pulled his gun out and shoot at the door’s lock multiple times, making the door crack open.

“Or we could’ve done that” said the spy, turning to look at San.

San only shrugged.

The others entered the room and they walked out into the dark forest and the chill night, noticing the way flowers seemed to form a path into the forest.

“So, they were growing roses and magnolias while planning our deaths” he whispered absentmindedly.

“They’re really multi-talented women”

As they walked further into the darkness, only guided by Jongho's voice and one of his drones, Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s hand in a firm grip.

Their hands were cold, in contrast with their heated faces.

“I don’t know about you but I’m pretty pissed off” he mumbled, watching the others play around in the forest “I’ve got to find them and- “

“We’ll find them, Hwa. Of that you can be sure.”

When they were young, Seonghwa used to find a partner, a lover in Hongjoong’s gentle eyes.

Now, years later, Seonghwa saw a partner in crimes, a passionate lover, a determinate leader, a skilled man.

Not only someone to love but also someone to conquer the world with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care <3


End file.
